


Mountains of Trouble

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Friendships, Flash Fic, Gen, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Supernatural Elements, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tesseract threatens her Kingdom, Elsa is the only one who will accompany the stranger who has come to help them return it to its original home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This rounds theme was "a person with supernatural or magical powers", to be paired with Loki, going to find the Tesseract together.
> 
> Mine ended up more & than /, despite the name of the game. And I credit Huey with causing the terrible, terrible pun at the end.

“Really,” said Loki, brushing snow off his shoulders. “You are a Queen, and you have no other who can make this journey for you?”

Elsa stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the dark sea of her kingdom beneath her. Lights glittered in the darkness. If she looked, though, she could see the rippling of the light, the unnatural waves passing over it.

“You said yourself that one with powers such as mine would be more likely to bear the rigours of the journey,” she said.

He had already made derisive comments, barely under his breath, about the delicate-looking clothes that she wore and the apparently fragile shoes upon her feet. Now, his look was a little more appreciative, as the dress remained undamaged and her shoes unmarked by the hours of walking upon them.

She had made the shoes flat, in deference to the slopes. But that was all.

Loki grunted non-committally, and looked back in the direction they were walking. The distortions became stronger there, so strong that Elsa could feel them tugging at her chest. The cool rush of her magic flooded through her to relieve the pain of it, and for the most part it succeeded. She was determined not to let this stranger, with his strange story, fool her – for all that his words had been proven true by the books of her family’s library.

“The activation of the Tesseract is gathering speed,” said Loki.

She could almost feel it as well, the tug in the air. “Then we should press on,” she replied.

 

 

 

 

 

It was only a few hours’ travel into the valley where the old church lay. The story went that the lintel of its door was made from the body of an ancient troll, and that was how the magic of it had been contained.

The strength of the Tesseract was growing here, the twisting of the world that made Elsa’s eyes ache and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She could _feel_ the power, pulling the valley deeper and deeper on into itself.

“You know,” said Loki, as they started down the final slope, “I can think of a faster way to get there.”

Elsa looked at him warily.

“I told you of my shapeshifting powers,” he said, with a wry grin. “A horse would be among my repertoire.”

Holding her head high, Elsa turned back to her path. “Sorry,” she said, in her clearest tone. “I have no intention of mounting you.”

His laughter rolled with them down the mountain.


End file.
